The Life of an Akatsuki
by TheLegendaryBlueKitty
Summary: She was running and she didn't know why. She couldn't remember anything. But then, she met Sasori from the Akatsuki... SASORI x OC
1. Chapter 1

I'm running. Behind me are ninjas in green outfits and blue head bands, with a strange water fall-like symbol on the metallic part of the band. I don't remember why I'm running, all I remember is that I was betrayed by my Sensei. He said he would make me stronger if I gathered certain items to perform a jutsu, that would increase my strength.

I gathered the items, he used a jutsu and made complicated hand signs I didn't understand. The jutsu backfired and I ended up having my strength drained and transferred to him. He used me, like a guinea pig in an experimenting laboratory. I don't remembering feeling so betrayed as I did at that moment.

He laughed and said, "I can't believe you fell for my trap! Now I will destroy this village!" But that's all I remember. My mind went blank after that.

My head hurts when I try to remember more. I keep running until I feel a force pull me aside into the bushes. I got pulled up close, and saw a red headed male, covered in a black cloak with a red cloud pattern.

Blue strands seem to be emanating from his fingertips. He told me it wasn't safe. I looked into his pale red eyes and asked him his name.

"None of your business," he replied.

I furrowed my eyebrows. I can't remember what village I came from, I might have amnesia, and this _jerk_ treats me like garbage! Why did he even save me in the first place?

The red haired man then turned away and got up.

"Oi," I spoke nervously. He looked down at me, sending a wave of fear through me. He said nothing, so I spoke again. "Why did you save me in the first place?" His pale eyed stared into my sapphire ones.

He never responded. The red head just started to walk away. Once he got a couple of feet, he said, "You just going to stand there or do you want them after you?"

This got my attention for whatever reason and I ran after him.

I wasn't sure where he was taking me. Is he taking me to a place where I will be experimented on again? Maybe even worse, be killed?

He must have known my thoughts because he turned around and stared at me. I stared back, wondering what he was going to do next. Then a drop of water hit my face. Another one hit the ground. Then before I knew it, it was pouring, and we were staring at each other, silently daring each other to move or speak.

**(A/N):** first chapt done more shall be up soon anyway favorite and review and light on the critique, this is my first work.

owo

Ja-ne~

Kitty-chan


	2. Chapter 2

He just stood there, staring at me while I just stared back at him as the rain fell. I reminded myself that he just saved my life, so I guess I could trust him, for now. I thought hard and decided to follow him. He told me to get inside his puppet, Hiruko. That way, I can be hidden. I flinched.

"Not to offend you, but that thing is kind of creeping me out." I said nervously. He just stared at me. I guess he's a man of few words. "Well, if it will keep me hidden, I guess I'll get inside."

Sasori took off Hiruko's head and I went inside. All it was inside was wood, but it was still quite strange.

"I don't like waiting for people or keep other people waiting," the man said. I looked up at him. He didn't bother to look at me, so why does he want me to follow him? We started off. It was silent until we met with another person in the same cloak as the red haired guy.

I whispered to him, "Oi, who's that?"

He replied, "Deidara."

"What's her talent?" I asked, confused.

He chuckled chuckled. "Deidara is a guy, people always get that confused. He can make chakura explosives."

"Oh, I'm sorry! With his blond hair in a ponytail, I thought he was a girl…hey, you'll say _his_ name, but not yours?" I spoke. Once again, he ignored me.

Then Deidara asked, "Are you okay, Sasori, my man? You seem awfully quiet." _Sasori, huh…_ I thought.

Sasori paused. "It's nothing. Let's get back to our hide out." Apparently, as Sasori was speaking, I sneezed.

_Oh, no! Curse my random sneezing!_ I thought.

Deidara looked around. "Bless you." He pauses. His eyes dilated and he looked back at the Hiruko. "I mean, whoever is there, come out!"

_I guess I have no choice…_ I slowly step out of Hiruko, without letting my guard down. The blonde's eyes lit up in amusement and Sasori's pale eyes turned away, like I did something stupid, which I did. Once again, curse my random sneezing.

Deidara grins. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A female Joinin, if I'm not mistaken?" Sasori elbows him. "Oi, what was that for?"

The red head then turned to look at me. "Your name," he said.

I looked at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"Tell us your name," Sasori spoke again. My body stiffened up, as if I was at attention.

"Ryuu," I said. "That's all I remember, Ryuu…" I hung my head in embarrassment for I couldn't remember anything else.

The blonde man then folded his arms. "So what's the deal, bringing a girl along with you, Sasori? You're not one to socialize," he said, looking at Sasori, who didn't even bother looking at him, that is, until he turned around.

"Considering she was able to outrun the Hidden Waterfall, who are the fastest in world, she must have some skills," the red head replied.

Deidara just blurts out. "So what? That _still_ doesn't explain why you brought her along."

"Just following orders," Sasori retorted and walked over to where I was.

I just stare in confusion and wonder. So much has happened in so little time my head's spinning.

"Get lost, girlie," Deidara sneers at me. "Go on. SCRAM!" My blood begins to boil.

I came up to Deidara and punched him down with my bare fist. He couldn't dodge my blinding speed. He was struck back about twenty or thirty feet, give or take a few inches. Then he got up, shaking in pain.

"Eh... Impressive strength and speed for a girl." He commented shakily.

I just bluntly said, "Whatever, man." I then stared down at my hand. _Whoa, did I…just do that…?_

Sasori grabbed my shoulder. I guess he thought I was going to hit him again. "We should get back to base and report to Pain," he spoke.

I looked up at him with a confused look. "Who's Pain?"

**(A/N): chapt 2 done **

**and she is not a mary-sue so dont say that **

**more to be up soon**

**-kitty-chan**

**(PS: thanks to sandy for helping me again! :D)**


	3. Chapter 3

Both Sasori and Deidara reply simultaneously "He is our leader." They both look at each other in confusion.

Then Sasori said, "What would we tell Pain when _she_ comes with us?"

Deidara said, "Maybe she is our target?"

"No! Then she would be killed. Maybe we can tell Pain she can be of use to us."

"That could work no one has been able to strike me down that easily."

I said, "HEY! Don't I have a say in this? But I do agree with Sasori. I don't want to be killed unless I'm fighting for a cause, not as a target. And I have a name you know."

Then Deidara said, "Ah, those words are true art and art is an EXPLOSION!"

"OW!" I screamed.

I must not have noticed that Deidara put a C1 chakura explosive on my back. Then he said, "Got you back." I glared at him and growled lowly.

Sasori then said, "A little much, Deidara?"

_Well, there goes this outfit,_ I thought as I took off my top jacket and looked at it. There was a huge hole in the back it.

"THANKS A LOT DEIDARA!" I yelled, glaring at him. "This top was 20000 ryo! You better pay me back, you jerk!"

Then Deidara yelled, "WHAT? I don't have that kind of money! And why should I pay you back in the first place?"

I scoffed. "You better or there's more where that came from." I then cracked my knuckles and smirked. I could see him slightly panicking due to a sweat drop forming at his left temple. "You can pay me back 100 ryo a month. Is that a fair arrangement?"

"I can work with that," the explosion artist replied by smiling and laughing sheepishly.

After that fiasco, we got moving again. And about an hour later, we were standing outside a large stone structure.

I asked Sasori, "Is this the place?"

He nodded and made a hand sign and the huge boulder in front of the entrance and then moved out of the way. We moved along inside despite the appearance on the outside.

The inside looked kind of like the inside of a normal home, but the strange thing was the giant stone statue in the center of the main room. It looked like two hands chained at the wrists with the finger tips pointing up. We kept moving until we saw an orange haired male that had piercings on his face.

Deidara said, "We had success on our mission, Lord Pain, as well as a possible new member of the Akatsuki."

Pain looked at me head to toe. I gulped nervously and stared at him with nervous eyes. "Let me see his or her strength," he finally spoke. I blinked my eyes at him in confusion. _Does he expect me to fight him?_

Deidara then turned and yelled, "RYUU! Get in here!"

I sighed before walking in. "Sheesh, calm down Deidara. That is, unless you want another punch square in the chest," I spoke. The blonde rolled his eyes but then froze. Deidara shuddered at the memory of me punching him back.

Pain said, "Show me your strength, you little girl." I got mad at that statement and struck Pain the same way I struck Deidara. He either couldn't dodge my speed either or didn't want to.

Pain got back up, shaking. "Impressive, but I must see you spar with an opponent. Deidara, go find Itachi."

Deidara made a nasal sound. It sounded weird to me. He went to get Itachi and he came back about five minutes later with a black haired male. He said with no emotion, "You summoned me, Lord Pain?"

"Itachi, I want you to spar with this girl," he replied.

Annoyed, I said, "I have a name, you know."

Itachi extended his hand out to me.

I grabbed it and shook it. "I am honored to be your opponent."

Itachi took that very moment that I was off guard and flipped me. "Don't let your guard down so easily."

I smirked and took that moment he was talking and teleported behind him, striking the back of his head. Looking at his eyes for a moment, I saw a strange orange seal around the pupil and wondered what it was.

I made some hand seals and started a whirl wind. "Ninja art: Wind style cyclone blades!" The wind blades then flew towards Itachi.

The Uchiha dodged easily and sent fire rushing towards me. I dodged and lock my focus on Itachi's eyes.

Then I felt a wave of energy overcome me, and then I saw my sensei again and screamed as hot tears streamed down my face. _I'm not your lab rat!_ Then my sensei laughed wickedly and came at me and struck the back of my head and knocked me out.

After that, I woke up in a room filled with puppets then saw Sasori. He was looking away but then looked at me when he heard me groan softly.

He said, "Good, you're awake."

"What happened?" I asked half asleep as I rubbed my eyes with my palms and moaned sleepily.

" You were in a genjutsu trance," he answered. He looked at me like I was a nuisance to him, which I could have been at this point. "You looked directly in Itachi's eyes, didn't you?"

My face gave away my embarrassment. I replied, "Yes, I wanted to see the symbol in his eyes. I also wondered what would happen if I looked in to them."

Sasori then looked down and sighed with his eyes closed. He then explained, "The symbols in his eyes were called the Sharingan. They have the ability can put you in a trance that tortures you. Sometimes it can even knock you out.

"Well, that was stupid of me to look in his eyes," I muttered out loud. I could have sworn I could have heard him grumble "No kidding". Then I asked, "How long was I unconscious?"

"A few hours," he replied.

I looked out the window and saw it was dark out.

"I'm going to go look around the base," Sasori said as he got up and headed towards the door. "Be careful," he threw over his shoulder. I was surprised that he actually looked my way. It made me blush a little.

"I will," I replied. "See you tomorrow, I guess."

I walked around, trying to find my room. Assuming the room next to Sasori's was mine, I walked into it and saw an alter covered in candles with a strange statue in the center. Wondering what it was, I tapped it, causing it to fall over and shatter into hundreds of pieces. I then muttered, "Oh no."

It was then I heard a voice that yelled, "WHO THE FUCK IS IN MY ROOM?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry for not updating for awhile I**

** was busy studying for finals so please favorite, review and critique if you want!**

**-Kitty-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

A sliver haired figure walked in. He was armed with a three bladed red and white scythe. He looked around the room and saw the shattered statue on the floor. "YOU DARE DISRESPECT JASHIN! NOW YOU DIE!"

Then I screamed. Running out of the room as fast as my legs could carry me back in to Sasori's room. I locked the door behind me. I collapsed, panting and looked around to find Sasori in the room also.

He said, "I see you've me Hidan," with his usual emotionless mask on.

"So that's his name," I said, still panting. "All I did was tap the statue and it fell over and shattered to pieces." I paused as I heard heavy footsteps come closer to the door.

"SASORI! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Hidan shouted on the otherside of the door as he pounded on it. My eyes dilated and I looked up at the red haired man that was casually sitting on his bed with a piece of what I guessed a puppet in the making in his hand. Sasori sighed and nodded his head towards the back closet of his room.

"I suggest that if you don't want to die by the hands of Hidan that you hide," he spoke. I blinked at him for a little bit before blushing slightly and smiling at him.

I quickly whispered a "thank you" to the red haired shinobi as I ran for the back room. Running in the small closet, I turned around and closed the door, leaving a tiny crack open to peer out of. I heard Sasori sigh as he stood up and headed for the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he said in an aggravated voice as he walked to the door. The pounding didn't stop until he opened the door, revealing the silver haired man that wanted nothing more than to skin me alive. I shuddered slightly at the thought. "What do you want?" he asked, almost growling. Hidan's look didn't change.

"Where is she?" the scythe wielder asked angrily. Sasori continued to look at him with his same old emotionless mask.

"Who, Konan?" the red haired Akatsuki member asked, but in a more _calmer_ tone.

_ Konan_, I thought. _Who's she?_ My eyebrows furrowed together slightly as I listened to the conversation.

"The fucking bitch that you brought back with you today! Where is she?" the gray haired man shouted. Sasori sighed.

"I don't know, nor would I care to know. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm busy," the puppet wielder shinobi answered bluntly(more like lied bluntly).

"Doing what?" Hidan asked. Once again, the brown eyed puppet master sighed and opened his door wider, revealing the puppet that I had interrupted him working on.

I saw the door open more and u ducked down more, silently praying that I wouldn't be caught. One tense moment passed, followed by another, and another, until Hidan stormed off and Sasori gently closed the door.

I sighed in relief as I came out of my hiding place. Sasori turned around with a grim look on his face. I gulped lightly in fear. "Do you have a death wish or something of the sort?" he asked in an angry tone. I looked up at him, his eyes that were flashing with anger meeting mine that had fear in them. "One blow that lands on you and cuts you from Hidan's scythe will kill you. Remember that for future reference. Also, quit acting like a child, will you? If you keep running into trouble, you'll eventually kill yourself one day."

I felt like I was being lectured by a parent. For whatever reason, I couldn't find it in me to talk back. I took a deep breath and stood up. "Thanks for the tip," I spoke with my eyes closed as I walked to the door, which he _still_ was standing in front of.

As I was about to reach for the doorknob, I felt Sasori spin me around, pinning me against the door. "Do you honestly think that just because he left the area that you can go outside? You don't stand a chance," he spoke in a deadly serious tone. My face was flushed, but this time, I talked back.

"I can handle my own," I retorted in the same tone, our eyes locked in a staring contest. Sasori looked at me for a moment before backing away from me.

"Suit yourself," he spoke. I smirked slightly and flung the door open and left, almost slamming the door.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN:) finaly got this done i was having writers block for the longest time and finally got this done after an half hour of gaming on the internet **

**oh well**

**faveorite and review **

**~Kitty-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

"Jeez, I can't believe that guy!"

I swear, I was the most angry I could possibly remember being. That arrogant bastard! Wait 'till I…

"Well, well," a voice interrupted my train of thought. I felt the hairs on my neck stand up, along with my stomach doing a summer sault. "So you _were_ in Sasori's room after all. Just _what _were you doing in there?" the voice gave a low, deep chuckle, making me more startled than I already was.

"Hiding from you," I replied bluntly, turning around to eye the man that was talking to me. It was none other than Hidan leaning up against a wall with his eyes shut and arms crossed, holding his scythe. I furrowed my eyebrows slightly when I saw him, making it look like I was annoyed when in reality, I was as scared as when I was being chased hours ago.

I saw him smirk. "So," he began to speak. Unconsciously, I took a step back for every two steps he took forward, which were slow. "You like hiding like a little fucking rabbit?" he asked. I could hear the blood lust in his voice. I don't know why, but I couldn't speak. I had a huge lump in my throat. "That's good, because I always find it more interesting when I have to hunt my prey down, fucking little brat."

My aqua blue eyes widened when I saw him charge me. I dodged, but it was barely in time. I could still feel the wind that he left in his wake from his charge. He crashed into a wall, and I didn't waste any time running away. Something deep inside of me told me if I didn't run, I would die. Moments later, I heard his footsteps behind me…and they were close.

"Where you going, fucking bitch?" he asked. Bloodlust and amusement laced his voice. I didn't answer back except for running faster. Turn after turn, hallway after hallway, I ran. Out of desperation, I turned right and into a hallway…which was a dead end. I skidded to a stop, my palms hitting the wall, and then I turned around, only to see Hidan's silhouette at the end of the hallway. Panic and adrenaline raced through me.

"Gotcha," he sang evilly as he stalked closer to me while his scythe was at his right side. It was like time stood still. I couldn't move. I was sure that this would be the end of me.

My eyes widened again. An idea struck my head, and I wasted no time carrying it out. I turned around, building a high amount of chakra in my hand before striking the wall down. He still kept coming closer towards me, so I fled again, running away from him once more.

"Heh, you're smarter than I took you for, fucking bitch," my predator commented as he followed me. I smirked, thinking that maybe I had a chance of beating him before running faster once more. I ran through a tunnel entrance and ran for the giant rock that covered the entrance of the hideout. That almost happened, if it wasn't for Hidan's scythe being thrown in front of me.

I dodged the blade, but once again, it was too close for comfort. I turned around to face him, my hair whipping behind me like a tail as I faced him with a drop of sweat going down my temple. The first thing my eyes registered on his person was an evil smirk, followed by the fact that he was holding the very end of his scythe and that his eyes were closed.

Hidan then opened his eyes. "What's wrong, little fucking rabbit?" he asked in the same tone as before, it pissed me off. I guess I have no choice now but to fight…

**(A/N:) **

**Hey people sorry for not posting in a while**

** i was on vacation **

**but whatever **

**more to come soon**

**Ja-ne~**

**~Kitty-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

Out of pure frustration, I yelled at Hidan, "Can you go two minutes without cussing at me?" as I was gritting my teeth and glaring at my assassin.

"Why should I, Fucking Bitch?" Hidan said with the same bloodlust as before.

_No honor for the opponent it seems,_ I thought bluntly. "Because with those words to me I feel your just using them to hide the power you actually lack," I said back harshly, cracking my knuckles and then looked up at my opponent. I quickly regret what I just said.

"LACK OF POWER? Oh your one to talk little fucking rabbit!" Hidan yelled at me, grinning like a mad man while laughing manically. "You didn't even last a minute against one of our weaker members!"

I flinched slightly at that statement but my assassin took that as his opportunity to come forth taking swings at me with his blade. Each time the blade swung at me I nearly dogged as the memory of what Sasori told me echoed in my mind: _"One blow that lands on you and cuts you from Hidan's scythe will kill you…" _

I grunted as I flipped back, avoiding another blow from the silver haired man's blade. I couldn't let it hit me. No matter what, I couldn't get cut. I stood up, my gloved palms wet from the water that was in the cavern that we were fighting in. My eyes widened slightly as I jumped back to the left, barely avoiding a deadly swing from Hidan's blade. I shifted to the left, then to the right, and then to the left again. Blow after blow, I dodged, over and over again.

My mind was forgetting all of the past 24 hours I've been through that I could remember as I let the adrenaline rush kick in. Hidan then brought his blade high above his head. My eyes widened and my pupils dilated as I saw the menacing grin on his face widen with blood lust as he swung the blade down. I jumped back just in time. Some supernatural force must have been on my side, because I was somehow dodging this crazed man's blows. It was a miracle.

"Heh," the silver haired man smirked as he licked his lips with anticipation. "You're surprisingly agile, fucking little rabbit."

I was still panting; the expression on my face clearly told him that I was getting tired and growing weaker by the minute. _Maybe…I can't keep dodging forever…it's worth a try…_

Reaching into the pouch that was on my side, I grabbed a kunai out and spun it around my right index finger before grabbing the taped handle of the blade.

"Getting serious now, are we?" the green eyed man asked mockingly. My blue eyes were burning more with anger then they were a few moments ago, I could say that for sure.

Just as he was about to open his mouth to make another remark, I sprang forward, running as fast as I could. Hidan smirked and brought the blade behind him, getting ready to swing at me again. I jumped up in the air holding the kunai's back against my left palm with my right hand still wrapped around my weapon. Hidan looked up, still grinning and he swung up at me. I didn't flinch. I followed through with my attack. My kunai blade made contact with the stem of his blade. Both of us were thrown back slightly from the force of my attack. My heels skidded against the water as I straightened myself out.

Hidan skidded back slightly as well. Once he was standing and ready to go, he brought his blade back to his right side with his right hand and ran at me. I wasn't afraid of his attack, and I didn't realize it at the time, but I made a grave mistake.

I ducked down just as he swung his blade, but he scratched my face. It was so tiny though, it barely drew any blood, but it did. I did not let this phase me at the moment. I followed through with my attack.

When I knew the blade had passed over me completely, I pushed forward, slashing Hidan's stomach. I didn't look at him, but I knew he was stunned. I paralyzed him at the moment. I slashed my kunai through his right side and then kept running forward about twenty feet away from him before turning around, my hair obstructing the view of my blue eyes temporarily. And then I noticed something warm drizzling down my right cheek. I looked down, and my eyes widened once more. I was bleeding. _How…?_

And that's when I heard him laughing. Hidan slowly got up, leaning on the bottom part of the stem of his weapon as he stood. He arched his back slightly when he was up on his feet completely. He turned around, and that's when I saw it: blood on one of the three blades on his weapon. I was screwed.

* * *

><p><strong> OK let me get one thing straight I cant stand hidan sorry to any fan girls ... -gets shot by hidan fangirls- <strong>

**and it has been hard to update with school now in session but I'm doing what i can (credit also to Sandy0000004) **


	7. Chapter 7

"Jashin has sealed your fate little girl." Hidan said with bloodlust as he lifted his blade towards his mouth

I swallowed hard unable to speak or move somehow ,I knew this was going to be the end of me, I saw Hidan lick the blade that scratched me then his body turn dark ,I somehow found it in me to speak. "W-what kind of jutsu is this?"

"I rather show than explain." Hidan said menacingly and slashed at his arm

My eyes dilated as I felt a numbing pain suddenly grow on my left arm. "What the heck?" I looked down at my left arm just in time to see crimson red staining my skin. "Ack!" I fell forward grabbing at my left arm. _How this is possible, I shouldn't feel this…Unless_ I looked back up at Hidan. "Manipulation Jutsu, isn't it?" I asked while still putting pressure on my left arm.

"Catch on quick, don't you, little fucking rabbit? But my jutsu is much stronger and can kill whoever's under it," Hidan growled with pleasure "So if you try anything I can kill you on the spot." The black skinned man then grinned.

_I am in the inevitable, If try to strike at him, he's going to kill me and if I try one of my long distance weapons, I'll inflict damage to myself if they even manage to _hit_ Hidan. I might as well not go down without a fight though…_I slowly retracted my right hand from my wound and pushed my palm on the watery floor getting back up.

"I will not go down without a fight "I said with determination "As long I'm alive; I have a spirit in me that will keep me fighting no matter the cost" as I glared down my opponent.

Hidan just smirked at what I said "You really think you can win this fight?" he laughed menacingly "You stand no chance against me." He spoke as he raises the blade towards his throat "Any last words fucking little rabbit?" He asked me.

I went to say something but I was cut off by Hidan shouting, "What the hell?!" I looked up and saw Hidan's right arm back at his side. I thought _what is going on?_

"Leave her alone Hidan" said a voice in the shadows as a figure walked forward revealing the red head that saved me three times today and with that Hidan shouted his head off using his colorful language

In the current commotion I found a chance to speak "Hidan, shut the fuck up!" I shouted out of pure frustration, which got the both of them to flinch from the sudden outburst. "Can't you understand I didn't mean to break the statue on the alter, take a chance and listen to reason!"

"There is NO way in hell that was an accident, you little fucking..."

"That's enough, Hidan." Sasori looked up at the said man and proceeded to glare at him. The man changed back to his original form and a bead of sweat formed at his temple. After a long pause, the rogue ninja sighed in defeat.

"Fine," he looked away like a stubborn child would. I couldn't help but stare at the ginger in wonder.

"Don't be such a reckless idiot; you're lucky I was here to save you this time."

I stared at him, it being the only thing I could think of doing at the time. Eventually, I managed to nod my head in reply and a faint smile appeared on his face for an instant before it fading away.

"Good," he murmured before walking off. I was left there, standing in his wake as my eyes were fixed on the back of his head.

This still didn't answer why he saved me. I guess in time, either I would find out or not...

* * *

><p><strong>Ello readers!~<strong>

**So sorry for not updating in quite a while my life has been hectic with my family moving.**

**But I have returned so until next time.**

**Ja-ne **

**kitty-chan~**


End file.
